1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to an apparatus for continuously separating liquid phases of different density.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are known several continuous and discontinuous decanting apparatuses from which the floating phase can be discharged separately from the heavier phase located therebeneath. Discontinuously operated apparatuses are relatively simple because it is sufficient to extract the lower phase until only the upper or floating phase remains. The floating phase can then be extracted via the same outlet. When using overflow weirs for extracting the floating phases, phase separation is, with continuous supply, only reliably feasible in very large apparatuses, and a number of expensive devices are required for controlling the exact position of the phase limit. As a rule, an exact phase separation is in these apparatuses only possible if turbidity sensors are arranged within the interior of a basin to be in a position to determine the exact position of the phase limiting surface.